


Песня-1 (17/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "19) Песня: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе поют или играют на музыкальных инструментах. - Лиам Пейн (One Direction)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня-1 (17/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Песня-1  
> Размер: 90 слов  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Лиам Пейн, Луи Томлинсон, Найл Хоран, Зейн Малик, Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Bradly на заявку "19) Песня: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе поют или играют на музыкальных инструментах. - Лиам Пейн (One Direction)"

Лиам поет этот куплет с Луи, солнечные зайчики прыгают по синим волнам. Лиам опускает микрофон, отдает Луи конец куплета, и голубые волны тают под солнечными лучами. Золотые молнии рождаются и исчезают, мигают в такт мелодии. В припеве добавляется мягкая зелень Гарри, укрывает их. И расцветающие фиолетовые цветы – строчки Зейна. Серебряная россыпь дополняет картину – Найл, конечно, Найл, – и Лиам зажмуривается. Всегда так, всегда, когда они поют все вместе, пора привыкнуть. Но он не привыкает, он снова и снова удивляется этим цветам. Он открывает глаза на последней ноте и тонет в калейдоскопе.


End file.
